The Lost One
by MikoCatFace
Summary: The Void, the lost element given to Brimir by the God...but that is what the church tells to its people. Where it really it came from? Where is it origin? Was really given by the god and not by something else? This is the story of a being that lost everything and left alone forgoten by the world.
1. Chapter 0: prologue

**Well the old year as passed and a new year arrived. I wish a happy life over this year to everyone!**

**Okay, I did this because I felt like and also because today is my birthday and I just felt like to do a little of writing.**

**I never did a prologue, so I don't know if this is something what would be called a "prologue".**

**For now this will be a one shoot to see if you guys like it.**

**Also this might have grammar error, ****english is not my native language, so I have some difficulties when I write. **

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

_**Long ago, before the existence of mankind and elves, beyond the beginning of time and space, two almighty beings were in constant conflict to one to another. Galamer, the being of creation and light and Taumer, the being of total destruction and darkness! For eternity this beings fight to each other without stopping. **_

**_Galamer had the power to creating worlds where his creations could live on, but Taumer was there to stop him! Every time that a new world was made, Taumer destroy it! Galamer couldn't do anything, because beyond of his realm of light, he didn't had power to stop him. On his time of mourn, he shed only five blue tears and with this the tears turn into crystals. Five crystals of power, five new beings were born._**

_**Beings made of pure light of his creator with the crystallized tear carved into their chest! These beings were referred as "The White Ones"!**_

_**Tempus, the being that watched the flow of time!**_

_**Caelus, the being who balance the mortal world and the spiritual world!**_

_**Plastae, the being that create the world we know with the elements of fire, water, earth, wind and lighting!**_

_**Asceta, the being of knowledge, language and magic!**_

_**And finally the strongest of her kin, Praeses, the being of destruction to allow the world to be renewed. Together, "The White Ones" were able to stop Taumer every time he appears, with this they become the guardians of Creator's world, but one of them was different. Praeses even though she was the being of destruction she adore life, but everywhere were she went, destruction follow her, fertile plains become deserts, oceans dry, forests burned, cities crumble and newborns and people, had their lives were reaped from them. **_

_**Pain…hatred…sadness…craziness…**__**despair, she felted everything, all the emotion…all the feelings that people were suffering because of her, no matter if she cover her ears, she was able to hear their cries inside of her. This drove her into her own madness, once a body of pure white like light turn corrupted with pure black and once a pure blue crystal turn to crimson like blood, turning her into a monster, The Black One! With this she rebelled against her brethren and her own Creator in a hundred thousand year of war on the mortal world!**_

_**But every time they fought, more destruction came, with it, more powerful she becomes.**_

_**They weren't able to destroy her so they had only one alternative, to seal her away. They attract Praeses into their world and with the power of The Creator and The White Ones combine, they create a new world were no light was able to reach, a prison where she would wandering for all eternity. This pained her Creator, but was the only option, with this peace finally come… but it wasn't enough.**_

_**She still had influence over the world, she could feel the pain… the anger… the sadness of the people inside of her prison. Her powers grow every years it pass, soon or later she would free herself inside of that void and bring destruction once more, but then something happen, what would they call an miracle. In their time of need a human man appeared, a mortal that found a way to meet the almighty beings, The Seeker, he sought power and knowledge for he could unite the land once more. **_

_**The Whites Ones gave to the man knowledge of magic and with it the power of fire, water, wind and earth for he could teach others to rebuild the land and The Creator gave an unique power. He ripped away the crimson crystal of power from Praeses chest and gave it to The Seeker, he told him that the crystal hold the power of a lost element along with four powers that once belong to one of them, that she no longer need it, but he left him with warning.**_

"_**Everything you do with this power, its true owner will always know."**_

_**With this the mortal man returned to his world spreading the teachings of his new gifts, from what he would call them, God. **_

_**Six millennia years of peace had passed with the "The Black One" sealed away. Until one day, a young human girl that inherited the title of The Seeker broke the seal and called upon the one that brought destruction once, will be the modern world survives the trial of the "The Black One"? Will she contain the beast that once brought destruction upon the world?**_

**_By the name of the Great Creator _**_**Galamer watch over us…**_

* * *

**Is finish for now, ****I would appreciate to know if you guys like this idea of this story.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Calling

**Alright! I have decided to make this official fanfiction because I have seen that there is people like this story.**

**Also, thank you ChaosxPaladin for your review! I just to say that never thought I would make a tragic hero, it was by coincidence lol!And also... what is a "whatnot"?**

**For my grammar, I found a grammar and spellchecker online called "Reverso" so I hope it made better for my grammar.**

**Different lines:**

"Normal speech."

'Thought'

"_The White Ones Language"_

**_Dark inner voice_******

* * *

Chapter 1: The Calling

Darkness...she could only see darkness in front of her eyes. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, the youngest child of the Duke de La Vallière and Karin, Duchess of La Vallière, one of the most powerful families in Tristain. But she wasn't famed like her family, she was known as Louise the Zero due to her zero success rates to cast a spell, she was the first noble that lack magical abilities known in Tristain history.

Because of this, she was bullied by many young nobles at the Tristain Academy of Magic, the academy where many sons and daughters of noble's households go to learn to enhance their magic abilities.

No matter how many times she tries to cast a simple spell, how many times she tries to prove that is a Vallière, it always results in an explosion! Only sadness and depression came to her hearth, but she couldn't show it, because of her Rule of Steel taught by her mother, to never weakness toward others.

The young mage had only one more chance and it will be her last, tomorrow was Spirit Familiar Summoning, a special event where every second year student summons they're familiar to become their eternal protectors and partners. All this, however, Louise was not eager for that day to come, for she was scared of her results, would it turn out another explosion or simply nothing?

On that night she cried to sleep, but when she opens her eyes, she could only see darkness. She was floating in the middle of vast field darkness, there was not a single life in that darkness, only darkness and silence rule that place.

Then that silence was broken by a sound some kind of metal being restricted, it sounds like chains that were holding something, preventing it to escape. She couldn't see anything in the darkness, but the sound was coming from front of her. Nervously, she starts approaching the origin of the sound.

The sound of the chains grew stronger as she approaches closer. As she comes closer, the sound grew even louder than before, she starts seeing a figure inside of that darkness. Then she stopped, something inside of her was holding her to come closer, as if it was telling her don't go anywhere near of whatever it was there.

She look at figure, but she wasn't able to determine what it was due the darkness, the sound chains suddenly stopped, a white glow starts opening between of the complete darkness. It were eyes.

"_Go away._" echoed a feminine voice

_**So much pain!**_

The voiced echo inside of the young mage's head, startling her "H-Hello?"

"_Don't come any closer, please!_" the voiced begged.

_**Eat! I want to EAT!**_

Louise eyes started to slowly adapt in that darkness, allowing her to determine a little what it was, it had humanoid shape, its all body was covered with heavy chains, its arms were stretched by layers of chains.

"What are you?" asked the mage.

"_Please! Go away! You can't be here!_" it begged again.

_**DEVOUR! DESTROY! I WANT IT ALL!**_

The white glowing turn crimson like blood full with rage, then it starts ferociously pulling its arms, trying break free, slowly Louise starts back away scarily. The sound snapping chains fill the silence, she grew scared when that thing was slowly freeing itself.

_**KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL! KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL! I WILL KILL YOU!**_

"_GO! THERE ISN'T MUCH TIME!_"

It was too late, the thing was able to release one of its arms, with one of its arms broke the chains that were keeping it sealed! It released a mighty inhumanly roar which sends a powerful shock wave pushing far away the young mage, everything surrounding her starts fading away. Away from the beast that lived in that darkness, as she fades, she wasn't able to hear anything, not even the thing last word, the word filled with anger, sadness and despair.

"_**SEEEKEEEER!**_"

"*GASHP!*" Louise woke up in shock state.

All her body was covered with sweat and her skin was pale like snow, her entire body shaking nonstop, she was frightened. She never had dreamed something like that before, it looks so real. Is as if that she was right there, in front that thing! She looks at the window, the sun was raised, it should be at least 6 am. She needed to focus for today it would be last day where she would prove that she is a noble, but, she couldn't forget about her dream. She looks up to the sky, worried. Something tells that they would meet again.

*meanwhile- on the other world*

In a vast land where nothing exists, where the land was pure white like light and the sky was covered with stars and other galaxies. It stood there a figure, a figure with a white humanoid shape.

It was Caelus, the being who balances the mortal and the spiritual world. Caelus was represented like a man, covered with a white long silk cape with long white sleeves, its head was hooded by a hood made of the same material. His face was covered by a white mask with semi-closed eyes, behind of the mask, long white bangs cover his shoulders and on his chest, like all his kinship, a blue crystal was carved on his chest.

He stood there observing over two great spheres, one blue and the other green. The green sphere was the mortal world and the blue one was the spiritual world, and between them, was a small black sphere. That imprisoned the one that he used to call her sister, his glowing blue eyes kept vigilant toward the black sphere. The sphere was constantly expanding and reducing its size, Caelus knew what was happening there.

"_No matter how many times you try, you can't escape from your prison._" his voice echoes on the vast white plain.

He stands there observing whit his glowing blue eyes, though something was strange. She was more energetic that normally, is as if that she was looking for something. To his knowledge, was completely impossible! Only she could live there.

*in the darkness*

Sound of explosion and metal fill the once silence dark plain, a dark humanoid being was fighting the chains that once held it. Since her release, the chains have started moving to try to arrest her by free will, but it showed that was useless. The dark being simply dodges it and in cases if the chains were able to catch it, the dark being would release herself by sending a powerful energy ball.

The dark being needed to find it, the one was able to reach her in this prison that holds her. It releases a mighty roar that provoked a powerful shock wave, backing away the chains that once hold it. It knew that wasn't arrested anymore, soon or later, it knew that she would find a way to get out this prison.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a giant snake like shape made of chains that tried swallowing her. The dark being releases an inhumanly roar and charge toward her adversary in mighty speed and it wouldn't give until it find her freedom away from this prison.

*back to the Tristain Academy of Magic*

Professor Colbert alongside the other second year students were at the courtyard, where they would perform the summoning ritual, the first exam done by every second year student, their first step to become true mages. Louise was also among them, although she didn't wish to be here. Especially after announcing right in front of Kirche, the germanian transfer student, that she would summon a beautiful and powerful familiar, something that anyone was ever seen.

She observes the other students performing their rituals. Most of the students summon creatures like snakes, cats, owls and bird species, rabbits, dogs, even a bear as their familiars, until one of the students summon a rare Bugbear as his familiar.

Then appeared Montmorency, a water mage and one of the Louise's bullies, she summons a tiny frog. Then the next one was Guiche, an earth mage and one of the students that mock about her lack of magical abilities, he summons an oversized mole. Then Tabitha was next, a wind mage from Gallia, she is also a transfer student like Kirche, the feelings between her and Tabitha was neutral, but Louise admire the magical abilities of the silent gallian student. The bluenette student was able to summon a young wind dragon, cheers from students rose up from her result and finally Kirche, the fire mage from Germania, she summons a size dog salamander from Fire Dragon Mountains.

Louise grew jealous from her classmate's success to complete their rituals. Professor Colbert looks pleased with his students' success in performing their rituals.

"Did everyone finish preforming their rituals!" he asked happily.

"Still missing Louise to perform her ritual!" announced the germanian student.

"Thank you, Miss Zerbst! Please Miss Vallière, step forward!"

Louise slowly nodded and slowly steps forward, toward the summoning circle. She was scared, she didn't knew what results would she had, until she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looks up and sees Professor Colbert with a kind smile on his face.

"You can do it!" he whispered trying to cheer her up.

She responds to him with a small smile, for this ritual she has three tries to success her ritual. Three tries to prove that she is a mage, then she start chatting her summoning lines…

*meanwhile- on the other world*

Suddenly something happens right in front of his eyes, the mortal world was trying to connect where she was! Something on the mortal was trying to summon her! The spheres were slowly starting to come closer by each second passes, in panic, Caelus stretched his hands and used his powers to keep the two worlds separated.

"_I don't know how is trying to call you! BUT I WON'T LET YOU GO!_" his voice echoes in fury

With all his strength he tries to keep the two worlds separated, but no matter how much power he puts, they continue to try to connect to one to the other. If these two worlds connect, it would be the end of every living thing.

*meanwhile- in a land very far away from Halkeginia*

In dark circular room with a tower like object that holds three spheres, two great green and blue spheres and a small black sphere between them, on the center of the room. There were people in that room, all of them were wearing long black capes and the hoods covered their faces. They gasped in horror as they see the green and black spheres colliding with each other, some of them enter into panic state. The double metal doors a furiously open and entered a man wearing a black armor with a long red cape, accompanied by six black armored soldiers carrying with halberds and long shields.

"WHAT IN THE GALAMER'S NAME IS GOING ON!?" the man's voice echoes on the circular room.

One hooded person approaches the man with concern in his voice "My lord! The Astrum is moving! IS STARTING!"

The armored man looks at the hooded man revered and his eye wide in shock "So it as begun…" he mumbles he turn his glazes to one of his men "Go! Alert the members of the "Table" that there is an emergency meeting!" he commanded him.

"YES MY LORD!" answered the soldier and star running out the room.

*back to the Tristain Academy of Magic*

'Why…Why I can't summon anything!?' Louise cursed inside of her.

She tried summoning her familiar three times, but nothing did work. She fell on her knees in defeat, the taunting from her classmates because of failure fill the courtyard. Colbert kneels to her level, he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to her cheer up, but he only could hear small sobs coming from the small pinkette.

"Please…" she starts speaking between her sobs "Please let me try again! Just one more time!" she begged him.

Professor Colbert's eyes wide in surprise, she wanted to keep trying even after failing the three attempts to summon her familiar. She did everything correctly and still she failed, but she would keep trying no matter how many times she fails.

"Very well…" his voice was filled with sympathy "You can try again."

"Thank you…" she mumble.

She stands up walk toward the circle, she wanted to prove everyone that she was a mage, she wanted to show her mother that she can do magic like the rest of the family! She will prove everything with this opportunity given her teacher.

"Please…" she started.

'Please Founder.'

"...hear my call, my familiar that lives is a vast universe…"

'Please allow me to prove them!'

"…beyond the time and space!"

'I want to prove them that I am a Vallière!'

"Please, my divine, beautiful, wise and powerful familiar! Answer my plea and guide me!"

*meanwhile- on the other world*

Caelus lost control, a bridge created by someone finally connected the two worlds, someone that have enough power to summon her. He needs to alert his father and his brethren.

*back to the Tristain Academy of Magic*

The summoning circle started shining right in front of everyone, small inch of pride rose inside of the small pinkette, finally by the first time she was able to preform a spell. Then something went wrong, the circle suddenly cracked, a black liquid started coming out from the cracks of the circle and started lifting in the middle air.

The black liquid molded itself to a small oval object, everyone preyed their eyes on what the pinkette had summoned. Louise step forward alongside with Colbert, she grew curious about the small black oval object. Colbert starts observing what it supposedly was Louise's familiar, but he was receiving an odd feeling coming out of the mysterious object.

"Professor? What it this?" she asked to her teacher without taking her eyes on the thing.

"I-I don't know." he answer.

Louise gives a closer look at the mysterious oval object. She could determine that the thing was made water, or this case black water. As she gives a closer look, something blurry as just passed in great speed in front of her eyesight. She lifts her left index finger and touched on the oval object, the feeling was weird to her, it was like water with the touch. Then her entire hand was sucked inside it, in panic she, tries to remove her hand with the aid of Colbert, then she felt a bite coming inside of the black water. Louise shrieked in pain, her teacher after hearing her, he pulled with all strength he could manage to get and successfully he removed her hand out of that thing.

The small pinkette look at her left hand and see a deep wound on her palm of her hand, she tried to stop the bleeding but the blood didn't stop coming. Then she felt a burning sensation coming out of her hand, her wound was being healed by a black light and the blood on her hand was being sucked back inside of the wound. Professor Colbert was shocked, he examined his student hand and there wasn't any wound, not even a scar.

_**The seal is broken**_

Suddenly, once a bright sunny sky of Spring turn a dark sky, sound of lighting coming down of clouds crash on ears, the other students familiars entered in a panic state, even the young dragon was scared, the students tried to calm them down but they couldn't comprehend why their familiars went into panic. Then the small oval object grew bigger, turning into some kind of portal and started sucking to inside of it. With quick reaction, Colbert holds the small pinkette in order her not to be sucked inside the black portal.

*in the darkness*

The black figure looks above her and sees light over there, without thinking, she went to the direction of the light at great speed. The chains tried to stop her, but the black figure was able to dodge them, nothing would stop her to reach her freedom. As she comes closer to the source of light, she could feel the air being suck inside of that darkness, the sound animals' cries fill her ears. At long last, she was free from her prison.

*back to the Tristain Academy of Magic*

The professor didn't know what was going on, through his years as a professor, something like this as never happen before! To his knowledge, all summoning portals had ever occurred were supposed to bring the familiar to its master, not sucking it. It was like if the portal was trying to keep whatever was inside.

Without their noticing, black portal turn bright and exploded, sending to them a smokescreen, everyone started coughing because of smoke. Louise looks were the black portal used to be, now exchanged by a dark shape among the smoke. Professor Colbert used his magic to ward off the smoke that remained front of them, what was there before they shocked him.

What Louise had invoked was something that he had never seen before. It was at least two meters tall, its entire body was covered by black fur like night, its arms were like tree trunks and its fingers were like knives, ready to tear someone to pieces, the strong legs of the beast showed that it was a great runner and its head, even covered with black fur it showed human facial features even perhaps elven features due its pointy ears.

And he was right, what the young Vallière had summoned was the very being that once brought nearly the end of the world of the mortals, "The Black One"!

Chapter 1 End

* * *

**Was it good?**

**Please, any reviews are appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 2: The Contact

**Well the new chapter is publish for you guys to read.**

**I happy to know that the people liked the previous chapter and I hope it will be the same on this one!**

**Also there was review about calling "The Black One" the bigfoot's great great grandfather.**

**I want to say that I not angry about it, it was really funny!**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Contact

The dark sky cleared soon after the portal had closed, allowing the light shining over the plains of Tristain and its people.

Every student stayed there looking at the black creature that Louise was able to summon from her fourth try performing the Summoning Ritual. They had never seen anything like that. Tabitha looks at the creature with caution, for it was that thing the reason why her dragon, Sylphid, was scared of. The word "dangerous" echoes repeatedly inside of her mind.

Louise was amazed of whatever she had summoned, she was able to summon something that anybody never seen. Pride and happiness rose inside of her heart, by the first time she was able to use her magic successively without any explosions, this was the proof that she was a noble!

She took a deep breath and slowly she start approaching her familiar only to be stopped by a hand that touched her shoulder. The pinkette look behind to see whose hand belong to and it belonged to her professor, she looks at him in the hope to be congratulated for concluding the Summoning Ritual, but instead she sees him nervous for some reason. She never has seen him so nervous like this before.

Colbert prevented his student to come any closer to that thing, his old military senses were screaming inside of his mind! The same sensation of death, anger and fear surround the beast. Whatever was that thing, death and destruction would follow it!

The beast analyzes its surrounding with his glowing white eyes, it could feel the weakness of the creatures and from the humans, then it looks up to only see the vast blue sky. It was finally free! Slowly, started opening its mouth, reveling the sharp teeth on its mouth and revealed it's mighty.

"**RRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!**" it released a mighty raged roar and yet same time a sharp screech.

Everyone covered their ears in agony of sudden noise, the windows of the tower shattered due its roar, making the students ran away trying to avoid the falling glass alongside with their familiars that ran in fear away of the black beast. Only Colbert, Louise, Tabitha and Kirche remained on the courtyard. A black sphere with a white core started to materialize in front of creature's mouth.

The Professor's military instincts reacted, whatever what that creature was doing it was dangerous. Colbert pointed his staff toward the beast and fired a fireball spell, hitting the black sphere, which resulted an explosion right in the beast face. All beast' body was covered by a smokescreen, Colbert wasn't sure if the beast was dead or not due the explosion, but he kept cautioning toward smokescreen. A pair of hands starts pulling his sleeve, it was Louise.

"PROFESSOR COLBERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled the pinkette girl in panic as she her teacher attacking her only and first proof that she was a mage.

"I am sorry Miss Vallière, but I_" Colbert was interrupted was he heard something moving inside the smokescreen .

As the smoke fades away it revealed the beast unharmed, below it was a small blazing crater with 1 meters wide. Colbert was shocked, if that small sphere had that much power, how much would have a bigger one! He feels the glare of beast towards him, once white glowing eyes turn red eyes filled with rage.

"**RRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!**" roared the black beast in rage as it sprites toward the seasoned mage.

Colbert barely dodges beast sharp claws, he could feel the claws passing through his clothing, only to imagine how severe would be wound if it actually had touched him. The professor counterattacked by throwing a powerful fire arrow spell towards the beast, but the creature dodged quickly by jumping.

"All are moved away of that thing!" Colbert order to his students as he tries to deal with the beast.

He jumps back as he sees an attack coming from above, the beast smashed its arms on the ground, trying to crush the teacher with a mortal blow! The floor cracked by the height and strength combine of the beast, then something similar black sphere appeared, but this time it took a shape of a disc and it was materializing on its right hand. The beast threw the black disk towards Colbert, which pass right above him.

His eyes wide as he sees the disk cutting a tree that was behind him like was nothing, he wondered why the attack missed him, is not like he wanted to die or anything, but why? Then he realizes why, it was a distraction and he fell on it! When he turns his eyes back to the beast, it was right in front of him ready to strike him with its claws!

"FIRE BOLT!" shouted a familiar female.

"Wind blast!" said a calm voice.

A fire bolt spell exploded on the beast's head, stomping the beast from hitting Colbert for a moment, then powerful wind blast push it away. It was Kirche and Tabitha the ones that sent spells over the creature, Colbert was grateful for their help but he wanted they stood back of that thing.

"Please get away from here!" he orders to his students.

"No way! Professor Colbert, you need our help!" protested Kirche.

"We help." said Tabitha as she points her staff toward the beast.

Louise was shocked from seeing her two classmates fighting alongside, she wanted to stop them from hurting her familiar, but her legs didn't move. Kirche look over her rival with sympathy, after all this was her first success that she ever made along the year.

"I am sorry, Louise. But that thing is too dangerous, to you and for all us!"

"Please. Don't be angry." Said Tabitha toward Louise

"Here it comes!" alerted Colbert to his students as the beast charge toward them.

Tabitha casts ice spikes from the ground, which forced the black beast jump back to avoid the incoming giant spikes from the ground, then it was Colbert and Kirche taking the next action by combining their magic to cast a massive fireball. The heat of the fire is so intense, even burned the grass instantly as it flew towards the black beast. They hoped that was enough to kill it, but they were wrong.

The black beast opens its jaws quickly and grabs the great fireball with its own teeth and slowly it starts to absorb it. They couldn't believe what they were seeing right now, that thing is absorbing their attack like it was water, it wasn't possible! There is not a single being capable to absorb fire, not even the great fire dragons or the fire salamanders could do that!

When the black beast finished absorbing the fireball, its face swelled and the gaps of its mouth release super-heated steam, hot enough to even melt metal in mere seconds. Slowly, starts re-open its mouth revealing the fireball inside and then it throws it back to them. In response, Tabitha conjures several thick iced walls to stop the incoming massive fireball, but it was useless. The heat was so great, don't even a triangle magic of Tabitha was capable to stop it. Then out of miracles, an attack of wind came from above and hit the massive fireball and destroys it.

"Kyuuuu!"

Tabitha looks up and sees Sylphid had just defended them from the black beast´s attack, the young blue dragon landed right front of her, ready to defend her master. Sylphid growled towards the black beast, she had gathered enough courage to confront the monster that dared to try to hurt her big sister.

'I will not allow you to hurt big sister!' yelled the young dragon inside of her head.

Sylphid throw herself toward the beast, only resulting to be deflected and being clawed by the sharp claws of the beast on her torso, blood slides from her wound, surprising the young dragon. Those claws were able to cutting threw her dragon's scales, making the dragon taking caution actions toward the monster. Sylphid use her own body weight to stop the beast from moving and then she bit the beast's neck with all strength she could manage to gather.

"**GRAAARRRGHH!**" the beast cried in agony.

The dragon continued biting the beast's neck with all the strength she could, but no blood was shed, it's as if her teeth weren't able to pass through the layer of black fur. She starts to have difficulties in the moment that the beast begins to shake it to remove the dragon that was on top of it.

'Kyuu! Stay still!' said annoyed Sylphid.

To try to stop the beast from shaking, Sylphid pierced her own claws in the beast left eye! She could feel the eye being completely destroyed by her own claws and could feel some kind of black goo coming out where its eye used to be. The beast cried in extreme pain by the sudden attack and in pure rage, it was able to release from the dragon and start slamming its arms on top of the dragon with brute strength.

"KYUUUU!" cried in the pain the dragon

Sylphid was powerless, she could feel the pounding of the arms slamming over her scales. Only thing she could do was wait until the beast was tired of her, until then she will suffer a storm of merciless pain unleashed by the beast. Then she could feel to be lifted up and being thrown into a nearby wall.

Tabitha sees her familiar being grabbed by the neck and being thrown like an old rag doll to the tower's wall by the monster that Louise had summed, pure anger grew inside of her, she would not let that thing hurt Sylphid and the few friends she has!

"Wind Cannon!" Tabitha nearly shouted as she finished from casting the spell.

The black beast was thrown away by a powerful wind pressure that was capable to break several bones in pieces, the bluenette run toward her familiar and starts analyzing the wounds. Sylphid had nearly all her scales were broken, blood was possible to see coming out from the gaps of the broken scales, luckily for her, she was still alive.

"Rest now." Said the small mage as she pats gently the head of the dragon.

"Kyuu…" responded the dragon weakly.

Without wasting any more time Colbert, Kirche and Tabitha surrounded the beast that had just finished lifting up. The monster was still stunned by the loss of its eye and by the Tabitha attack. The mages stayed moved away from the beast in a distance of 3 meters, giving them enough space to cast their magic together.

"NOW! ALL TOGETHER!" yelled Colbert.

With their magic together, they created a powerful infernal storm of flames, power up by the strong wind spell of Tabitha and boosts up by the fire magic of Colbert and Kirche. Louise fell on her knees crying as she sees her familiar being consume by the flames, she was able to hear the cries in agony of her familiar because of the flames. Then there it was silent, the cries of the beast died out as its body is consumde by the flames.

'Is finally over…' sigh the professor, they had finally killed the monster, but they were wrong.

***Growl***

The raged growl called all their attention towards the flames, the beast was still alive, two glowing crimson orbs filled with rage appeared inside of the fire storm. Everyone was shocked, it was impossible for something to survive an attack like that!

'Impossible!' Colbert thought in dread.

"**RRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!**" beast smashed its arms on the ground, releasing a powerful explosion of dark purple energy.

The fire storm was dispersed by intensive energy wave released by the immense raw energy granted by the black beast. Colbert, Kirche and Tabitha were thrown into the air with a height of two meters off the ground because of the shock wave of the energy explosion.

Sylphid was able to catch Tabitha in the middle of the air with the little strength she had left and then after she fell to the ground exhausted. Flames, Kirche's salamander familiar, was able to soften his master' fall with its own body, but unfortunately due his master weight, he passes out. Colbert fell to the floor, he could feel the pain on his back at the moment he touched the ground. His staff bounced away from his hand, leaving him defenseless, he tried to get up, but he was pushed to the ground again.

"GHA!" Colbert cried out by the suddenness pressure over his chest.

He looks up and sees the black beast holding him with its foot, making pressure over his chest disallowing him from moving. Then something shocked Colbert, the beast had burn marks all over its body, but those marks were being healed by a black light and its left eye being reconstructed again in fast space by the same away that its burn marks, that black light was the same that appeared in Louise's left hand, then he realized.

All this time, they had indeed hurt the black beast with their attacks, but due its fast healing abilities, made the impression that their attack was pointless, and they were. With this ability, the black beast was unbeatable. He could feel the fury on the black beast crimson eyes, Colbert sees the beast looking down at him, like the view of superior being overpowering the lesser one.

A black sphere started to materialize in front of the beast and it was pointing at him. This thing wanted to kill him like a bug, Colbert tried to remove the beast's foot from him, but more he struggle, more pressure was putted on his chest. He sees his end coming closer as the black sphere grew bigger and bigger, he closes his eyes and waits for it to come.

"FIREBALL! FIREBALL! FIREBALL!" shouted three times a voice of small girl which resulted creating three explosions.

"GRAAA!" cry the beast because of the explosions.

Colbert was saved, the explosions had stopped the beast attack, he looks over the one that made explosions and sees Louise pointing her wand towards the beast. He thought that she was long gone from here, but there she was. Her legs were shaking in fear, she stands right there with her own two feet, all alone.

"I-I won't l-l-let you hurt Professor Colbert!" shouted in fear the small pinkette

The black beast turns its eyes towards Louise and slowly starts to approach her, soon after Colbert was free from the pressure, he tried to get up again but his body didn't respond by his command. Dread grew as he sees the beast comes closer to his student.

"LOUISE! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" ordered the professor in dread, but it fell in deaf ears.

Louise was standing right in front of the black beast that she had summoned, she could see that it was looking down her, but this time wasn't in rage. The beast's eyes were turning back to white like back then, this way allowed her to see better the beast eyes.

They were rather strange eyes, composed of white and black circulars pattern, the latter being was marked by a dark spot in the center, like it was able to read someone else soul. Louise was hypnotized just by staring at those eyes, she didn't realizethat her hand was approaching beast hand against her own free will.

At the moment that their hands touched one the other, Louise release a high gasp and images appeared in front of her eyes in accelerated rate, they were images of her past The day when she entered the Academy, the days being tutored at home by many private teachers hired by her parents, the days being schooled by her older sister Éléonore, the days spent with her dear older sister Cattleya, the days of mother's harsh lessons of Rule of Steel, the days where she would hide of the middle in a lake in a small boat to cry, the days that she played with her childhood friend Henrietta and finally the day when she was born.

She saw her entire life passing through her eyes, but they didn't stop, she was seeing even further, billion blurry images just pass through her in a vast light until arriving to an image. It was an image of a blond man wearing a dark brown robe speaking towards five tall humanoid figures made of light. He was holding in his hands a crimson crystallized sphere which was emitting a crimson aura like blood. Then the images vanish by a light.

Louise woke up to the reality, she was studded. She saw her entire life passing through her owns eyes and also that image of the man, who was he? Or, who were they? She looks at the beast that was still holding her hand with its eyes close. Was it sleeping? Or is doing something else? Then the beast open its eyes slowly and let her hand go and look at the small pinkette girl with its strange eyes.

"_**Seeker**_." suddenly the beast spoke, without moving its mouth, in a feminine voice with neutral tone and yet same time surprised. Then it bowed its head towards her without taking its eyes on her.

Louise was shocked, the familiar that she had summoned suddenly spoke to her with actual words that she understand. Above of all, it was a her, by the sound of its voice was a woman speaking. Louise sees her familiar bowing her head toward her, which was probably the sign of respect of a familiar towards its master.

Colbert couldn't believe what just happen right front of him. Louise manage to make the beast recognize her as its master. He feared that the black beast was going to kill Louise when she fired her spell, but instead she calmed it. Was the beast simply scared of its surroundings because was brought to an unknown place to it? No, it didn't sound like that, whatever was the caused the beast going berserk, Louise needs to finish the ritual to be able control it.

"Miss Vallière, you need to finish the ritual." Colbert said weakly as he gets up.

"R-Right!" Louise responded, she took a deep breath and pointed her wand towards the black beast "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, bless this humble and powerful being, and make her my familiar." then in her tiptoes, Louise peeked her lips where suppose was the black beast's mouth.

The runes started forming on the beast left hand, marking the proof that Louise had successfully bounded with her familiar. The beast just looks over the runes over its left hand, without feeling the burning sensation that many familiar feel when they are being marked by the runes.

*Snap* *Snap*

Suddenly the sound of bones snapping filled what was to the remaining mages in the courtyard, the beast's body started to change dramatically, its arms and legs began shrinking and slimming down, becoming curved and slimmer as its chest started grew. The black fur is replaced by a white skin soiled by a deep black shade layer, revealing a young woman's face with long hair black as night.

The beast had turned into a young woman with incredible beauty and body that a lot of women envied, and that many men would lust for. She was standing there in front of them nearly naked, with just a tight black material covering her "armament" and a portion of her legs and arms. Now the newly transformed woman looks down over the small pinkette mage with her strange eyes, waiting for Louise's order.

Louise was speechless, she could not believe what happened right front of her eyes! The beast that she had summoned had become a woman! She never had heard any creature having the ability to transform into a human! Well, not actually a human, because of her pointy ears. Was she some kind of elf? Maybe a hybrid made from elf and beast? The elves are known by their Firstborn Magic, that only few humans could imitate. Maybe this being was the result of that, wait… would that mean that she had summoned an elf!? Her mother will surely kill her for this. Maybe? Probably? She doesn't know.

When she was going to speak to her familiar, she felt an intensive pain coming from her left hand. She felt her hand like was on fire, she couldn't describe the amount of pain she is feeling right, but it was a lot.

"GYAAAAAA!" she screamed in total agony, her mind could not get rid of the memorization that she was feeling right now.

Louise look at her left hand and she widened her eyes on what she saw. A symbol was being carved in her hand by the same black light from before. A symbol of two pillars with what appear to be dragon wings and above of those pillars was what loud appear a head with a pair of curved horns (**A.N: basically is the symbol that I made for the cover, but without the circle**). Her vision starts to blur as she falls to the ground, she couldn't hear the voice of her teacher and her classmates calling for her. Louise felt being lifted from the ground by someone, she looks up and sees her familiar holding between her arms. She could feel the familiar's eyes observing her. Confirming if she was alright.

"_**The bound is complete, Seeker.**_" the familiar's voice echoes inside of her head.

Then everything went blank as her familiar carries her to her room.

*Hours later- At Louise's Room*

Louise was carried to her room by her familiar, and been asleep since then. The nurses said that she was just exhausted because of her summoning ritual, that she only needed some time to rest. The moons and the stars were already shining in the night sky, and all this time she had been sleeping with her familiar standing by the wall like a statue, observing her, guarding her until she wakes up.

There were only a few times when the familiar turn her eyes away from Louise, normally was when a teacher, specially Colbert, or an academy's servant came to Louise's room, to see if the small pinkette was awake. Nothing until now.

Suddenly she moved, Louise was waking up. Her vision was a little blurry, but she could recognize the place, she was in her room. She lifts herself to observe her surroundings without noticing the familiar standing by the wall.

"Was it all just a dream?" she wondered tiredly, she thought that everything that had happened had been a dream, but then she realized she wasn't wearing her nightgown, but yes in her uniform.

"_**No.**_" responded the familiar.

Louise turn her eyes to the familiar standing by the wall, it wasn't a dream.

"Then wasn't a dream?" she received a nod "Then everything that had happen was real?" another nod "By Brimir."

*meanwhile- At Academy's library*

Colbert had been all day searching for any info he could find about the familiar that Louise had summoned. Piles of books were scared around the desk and dozens of used candles were already belted for hours.

He could still remember when Louise passed out this morning, he feared for the worst when he tried to call her many times without any answer. He remembers when he ran to her side to see her still breathing, and being carried to her room by the beastious familiar. He was able to catch a glimpse of the runes on the familiar left hand as he followed her with Louise between her arms. There few times when he visited his student's room to see if she was already awake, but nothing. She kept sleeping like this morning, with her familiar standing by the wall like a statue, always vigilant.

As he searches the book in his hands, something caught the attention of his eyes. A rune that was very similar to the runes of the beastious familiar.

"Gandálfr…impossible. The Left Hand of God, one of the legendary familiars of Brimir himself. Gandálfr, "The Master of Weapons". If Louise had truly summoned Gandálfr_"

*Thump*

Colbert stopped when he heard something that fell to the ground from the desk, he look down and see a very old book with black leather cape. In curiosity, he grabbed it and read its contents.

"_My name is Abelard, and I am a scholar. I spent my life work studding the Elves, the Church tells us that the Elves are savages and diabolic beings that have the only propose to destroy the mankind, but I think differently. The Elves are a race rich in both culture and tradition, I truly admire them! For that I had spent every coin I could gather to learn their language throughout old book, and with some luck, some very old lore that I could find throughout my adventure._

_One day when I was exploring one of the forest of Galia, I found ruins of an ancient civilization that I have never seen before. An ancient temple! The architecture was revolutionary! It showed similarities both Human and Elven architecture mixed together! Is it possible that once Humans and Elves lived together in harmony? I hope so!_

_I was able to adventure deeper inside of the temple and I found an ancient stone table with inscriptions written in it. It was written in some sort ancient Elvish language, it took me years to able to translate this! It seems to revere some kind of legend"_

Colbert lift another page of the book, he sees the pages written in elvish and the other translated by the writer.

"_Long ago, before the existence of mankind and elves, beyond the beginning of time and space, two almighty beings were in constant conflict to one to another. Galamer, the being of creation and light and Taumer, the being of total destruction and darkness…"_

*meanwhile- At Louise's Room *

Louise was sitting on her bed while looking at her familiar, she was still too weak to get up from her bed. She still couldn't believe what she had summoned a familiar! A powerful, intelligent and beautiful familiar, like she wished for! She has so many questions to her familiar, she doesn't know where to start! She looks at the mysterious mark on her left hand, it seems a good place to start.

"What is this?" Louise shows the mark on her hand to the familiar, hoping for answers.

"_**Is a mark**_." The familiar answers simply.

"I know that! I mean what it means!?" Louise asks again angrily .

"_**It's the Mark of Seeker, it mark the title Seeker to someone**_." It answered again little more detailed.

"Who is the Seeker?"

"_**The Seeker is the Seeker**_." It answers simply again.

Louise release an annoyed sigh, she should have expected an answer like. Couldn't her familiar be more elaborate! She thinks for a bit and realizes that it means seek but what?

"Okay…and what does The Seeker seeks?"

"_**The Seeker seeks anything that she or he wants. Either be power, riches, knowledge, anything that it desires, no matter what.**_"

Well that was a satisfactory answer, maybe. Louise looks over her familiar, thinking in what she should ask next. It was better for her change subject before her familiar give more simple and plain answers.

"You seems highly intelligent enough to speak and answering question. So it wouldn't be correct to call just "Familiar" like a mindless creature. Do you have a name?"

"_**A name**_?" the familiar answers back

"Yes, a name. Do you have one?"

The woman familiar stay in silence for a moment, is as if is looking the answer for the question. After a long minute of silence, it talked again.

"_**Yes, I have name**_."

*meanwhile- At Academy's library*

"…_With this the mortal man returned to his world spreading the teachings of his new gifts, from what he would call them, God._"

Colbert was amazed by what he had just read! This goes beyond the beliefs of the Church, it has a version about Brimir, because the reverence of the Seeker in this legend is very similar to theirs about Brimir. Just to imagine the power that the "Whites Ones" makes his spine shiver, is really unfortunate what happen to Praeses. To fall like that. He turns the next page.

"_It is said, that one day The Seeker will call the Black One once more time to bring The Judgment to our world. When that day arrives, it will force the day when the old allies of Old unite once more and face the trial that was put upon them together. For a new war will start like before. For this is the legend of the one that lost her name. Instead of that it was given many names. The Impure One! The Dark One! The Traitor! The Murderer! The Lost One! But mostly know as…"_

"_**My name is **__**Aernihx**_."

"…_the bringer of the great calamity!_"

Chapter 2 End

* * *

**Was it good? Please any reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
